


Pride and Stubbornness

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I need to go to bed, Randomness, demon twins, twin demons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica unleashed the Gremloblin inside the mansion by accident. It takes her and the demon twins, Alcor and Mizar, to stop it from destroying the place. (demon twins au)</p><p>Based on a prompt from the RP generator for Dipcifica Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> Screw it. It’s almost midnight where I live, so let’s write another one shot for Dipcifica week! 
> 
> While playing around with the RPG generator for the prompt, I came across one saying “Pacifica is a wizard, who summons Dipper to do her bidding.” 
> 
> With this in mind, I’m gonna whip out an AU I had for awhile now where Bill was born as a human into a rich family, much like Paz’s. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel (or Alcor and Mizar, who are shaped like a pine tree and a shooting star respectfully) are the dream demons.

Pacifica pulled out the journal, thumbing through its pages. Ugh. Where was it? Where was it? 

She landed on the page, with a picture of the Gremloblin on it. The page said only a message about water making things worse. Oh, wonderful! That is so helpful. Who the hell would write something like that? 

The world slowly faded to an all too familiar shade of grey as the twin demons appeared before her. 

“What’s going on?” Mizar wondered, noting the panicked look on her friend’s face. 

“Well…” Pacifica trailed off.

The monster growled once more, echoing in the mansion. 

“Is that the–?” Dipper began. 

“Yeah…” she trailed off, rubbing her arm. “I don’t know; it followed me into the mansion!” 

“Paz,” Alcor said, eye narrowed slightly. 

“All right, fine! I went out searching for it before, but it still followed me in here!” 

The sound of large, heavy steps reached the heiress’ ear. Why did this have to happen? What is she gonna do? 

No. She was a Northwest. She had to stay calm and get the job done. 

Pacifica rushed out of the room.

“Pacifica!” she heard Alcor call out. “Wait!” 

Pacifica spun around, stopping in her tracks. 

“Look, Paz,” Dipper said. “We have to help you out with this.” 

“I’m fine handling this.” 

Alcor crossed his arms. “What’s your plan? We can't carry heavy objects while in the mindscape!” 

“No time,” she said.

“Paz, that monster can tare you in two easily! You can’t barrel into a situation like this.” 

“I know but–” Pacifica began. 

“Bro-Bro is right. You need backup!” 

Pacifica groaned. As much as she hated to admit it, the twins were right. She can’t go in their alone. 

“Okay, fine. Though, how are we supposed to defeat him?" 

“If I remember right, this guy shows a person their worst fear. Maybe a mirror to reflect into their eye.” 

Pacifica rushed ahead as the two demons followed her. She flung open the back door to the kitchen, glaring into the monster’s eyes. 

“Hey, ugly, over here!” 

The beast turned its head as Pacifica fumbled around for a metal bowl. 

The monster picked her up, tossing her to the wall. 

Mizar gasped at this. That’s it! No one hurts her friend like that!

Mizar flew over to where her friend was. Mabel winced as she tried to grab the metal object. When she grasped onto it, she showed the beast his face. The best, wailing, crashed through the wall and ran out side. 

“You all right?” Alcor asked, rushing over to her side. 

Wincing, she said, “I’m fine.” 

His eye tore from hers, pink brushed onto his cheeks. “Just wanted to make sure, rough fall and all.” 

Mizar giggled at this. She is so going to tease her brother about this later. They are such a cute couple.


End file.
